Heart attack
by Meleexx
Summary: A one-shot of Demi Lovato's Heart attack.


**Song** **lyrics**

I own nothing but the idea! Please note that the scenario change!

* * *

Heart attack – Demi Lovato

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Butch smiled cheekily towards me from the other side of the lunch room.  
'' Buttercup! He totally likes you! '' squealed my blonde sister that was seated beside me. I merely glared down at my plate, sure he was hot and he had been flirting with me all week but I am Buttercup Utonium, I wouldn't give in to his little games.

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

The tension was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife if you tried.  
'' I'm sorry, you're just not the guy for me. '' I said, clearly annoyed that this was taking so long.  
'' But why? Am I not good enough? '' Mitch asked.  
I sighed rubbing my templates. There was nothing wrong with him, I just never say yes to anyone. '' Sorry '' I muttered as I turned around and started walking home.  
'' Yo BC wait up! '' My hand suddenly shot up and started combing my messy black hair when I heard _his_ voice. Butch's voice. I felt self-conscious but forced my hand down anyway. '' Hello '' I answered.

**When I don't care**  
**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

'' Buttercup's hair looks so greasy! '' Squeaked Princess from the bleachers. I simply flicked my middle finger towards her without turning around and continued dribbling the basketball. I dribbled around some players who looked dumbfounded that a girl could play, jumped and dunked the ball in the basket. That went as easily as when Ken asks Barbie out on a date.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

I stared at the dress, high heels and nail polish that Bubbles held in front of me, I wanted to buy it but I couldn't because I'm Buttercup Utonium and Buttercup Utonium doesn't wear girly things, nor go on a date with her ex enemy Butch, but I already broke that rule. I decided against wearing those stuff and nodded my head no before I flew out the window to the park where'd I'd met Butch. When I arrived I saw Butch in his forest green shirt, black pants and black shoes. I was a nervous wreck. Butch smiled and put out his hand for me to grab which I found pretty hard, but Butch was impatient and grabbed my hand.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so**

I was having an awfully happy time with Butch but I just wore a poker face. Buttercup Utonium on a date with the arrogant and cocky Butch and happy? What's next? A kiss?

**I'm puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack ****_[x3]  
_****Never break a sweat for the other guys****_  
_****When you come around,  
I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

I walked in school with a scowl etched on my face.  
'' Buttercup you look hot in that hat. '' One of the jocks said, with his whole team behind him cheering him on, while he stretching out his hand to grab my hat. My hand formed a fist and I punched the boy in the face directly.  
'' Looks like my fist and your face had a date '' I said without breaking a sweat and continued walking. Suddenly my hat was taken of my head and now sat on top of Butch's head. '' Hey Butterfly '' He said happily while I was desperately trying to keep my scowl. Butch stroke a pose and I broke out in a grin. How does he do that? I was mad seconds ago.

**It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

I broke of the kiss with Butch breathing heavily. It hurt that I hadn't seen him for a week because of that stupid camp he went to. His hands snaked down to my waist and pulled me in for another amazing kiss, and with every kiss I realized how much I loved him. I swear I saw fireworks every time we kissed.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so **

**I'm puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack ****_[x3]_**

**The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack ****_[x5]_**

* * *

Authors note: I don't own the song, all rights go to Demi Lovato, I don't own the powerpuff girls, all rights go to Craig McRacken. I just own the idea and the plot. Anyway if you got any ideas, want a oneshot (powerpuff girls/rowdyruff boys), anything, just contact me! Thanks:)  
~ Meleexx


End file.
